


Ensemble Chaldea!

by bigweenie



Series: Enstars FGO AU [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: EVERYONE WILL BE IN HERE EVENTUALLY IM JUST GONNA ADD TAGS AS I GO, FGO AU, Fate/Grand Order AU, Gen, this is so self indulgent lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigweenie/pseuds/bigweenie
Summary: Anzu finds herself with many new friends after she discovers she has the capability to be a Master... in the middle of the apocalypse.Who would’ve thought that the last surviving Master candidate would find her home among a bunch of servants?
Series: Enstars FGO AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927996
Kudos: 5





	Ensemble Chaldea!

**Class:** Saber

**True Name:** Hokuto Hidaka

**A.K.A:** Saber of Revolution

**Height/Weight:** 173 cm • 55 kg

**Alignment:** Neutral • Good

**Gender:** Male

**Class Skills:**

Independent Action B+

Riding C

**Servant Skills:**

Charisma of Rebellion B

Dramatic Flair C

Cold Density A

**Noble Phantasm:**

**Rebellion Star** <Together, We Bring Change>

**Type:** Anti-Army (Self)

**Rank:** B

* * *

**Class:** Archer

**True Name:** Subaru Akehoshi

**A.K.A:** Archer of Rebellion

**Height/Weight:** 171 cm • 55 kg

**Alignment:** Chaotic • Good

**Gender:** Male

**Class Skills:**

Independent Action B

Magic Resistance A

**Servant Skills:**

Sparkling Eyes A

Bright Ancestry C+

Written in the Stars EX

**Noble Phantasm:**

**Our Miracle** <A Star That Shines Blindingly Bright>

**Type:** Anti-Army

**Rank:** A

* * *

**Class:** Caster

**True Name:** Makoto Yuuki

**A.K.A:** Caster of Rebellion

**Height/Weight:** 174 cm • 58 kg

**Alignment:** Neutral • Good

**Gender:** Male

**Class Skills:**

Item Construction C

Territory Creation B

Magic Resistance B+

**Servant Skills:**

Enemy Analysis A

Weapon Repair B+

Glasses Removal C

**Noble Phantasm:**

**Crystal of Courage** <Yuuki That Lights Our Way>

**Type:** Anti-Army (Self)

**Rank:** C

* * *

**Class:** Lancer

**True Name:** Mao Isara

**A.K.A:** Lancer of Rebellion

**Height/Weight:** 169 cm • 54 kg

**Alignment:** Neutral • Good

**Gender:** Male

**Class Skills:**

Magic Resistance C

Riding B

**Servant Skills:**

I Guess I’ll Help A-

Star’s Shine (False) B

Middle Man B+

**Noble Phantasm:**

**Magician of the Rebellion** <Even If I Don’t Shine, I Can Still Create Miracles>

**Type:** Anti-Unit

**Rank:** B

* * *

Anzu was incapable of feeling homesick with the leaders of rebellion — Trickstar — around.

Before discovering she was capable of being a Master, Anzu lived a completely normal life. There was nothing necessarily exciting about it — but nothing bad, either. Sure, there was that old school she went to that she… well, somewhat revolutionized, before she was kicked out — but besides that?

Maybe that past was why she felt so connected to those 4 boys. Revolutionaries who created miracle after miracle before taking down the corrupt emperor of the Yumenosaki empire, fixing it for the better. With them, Anzu truly did feel  _ home. _

Of course, she was thinking this after heading to the medical office, Sagami lightly scolding her for her wounds. She heard Kunugi scolding Trickstar outside — it wasn’t that hard to decode — as they tried to force their way in anyways. Such stubborn boys, really — they cared about Anzu so much that she felt bad about getting herself scraped up in the first place.

Despite it all, though, the head of the Chaldea medical team — Jin Sagami — stopped caring about Trickstar’s presence in the room long ago. “Don’t cause any problems, blah, blah, blah”. He was a funny case — Akiomi Kunugi, who primarily worked as a sort of “manager” around Chaldea would never let up that easily.

As Anzu sees 4 worried servants hurry in to get to her side, she can only smile.

_ This really does feel like home. _

* * *

“Do you remember when you were first summoned here?” She asks.

All four boys stop their playing around at the table to blink at Anzu a few times. They look genuinely surprised at her question — almost like they’re asking “how couldn’t we?” back to her — but Anzu only gives them a grin back, soft and sweet.

“Well, of course we do,” Hokuto then responds, the smallest smile growing on his face. “Why do you ask, Anzu?”

“I’m reminiscing, I guess,” She states, nodding softly to herself. “I think my life would have been a lot different if I never met you guys, after all.”

“Huh, you think so?” Mao then thinks aloud. “I guess it’d be kinda hard to imagine where I’d be right now if not with you.”

“I think we’d probably still be in the throne,” Makoto says, just a bit nervous. “B-But, uh, besides that… yeah, I guess so.”

“I’d wanna be in the stars!” Subaru announces excitedly, almost jumping up — but holding himself back as he smiles bright at Anzu. “But I think being next to Anzu is like being a star already, every second is so… Kira Kira sparkly!!”

“Yeah, I agree,” Hokuto then nods. “Every minute feels new and refreshing with you, in Chaldea.”

“Chaldea’s a fun place!” Makoto responds, his smile almost as bright as Subaru’s. “And it does have all of my friends, so that makes me pretty happy!”

“I’m really glad to hear that,” Anzu says peacefully, resting her head in a hand. “I love Chaldea a lot, too.”

“Haha,” Mao laughs. “You look really happy, Anzu.”

“Of course I am!” She exclaimed, cheerfully. “I’m with my family!”

_ I really am home. _

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: fine!
> 
> Also, some decks, since they weren’t in the main thing:
> 
> Hokuto: QAABB (Arts NP)  
> Subaru: QAABB (Buster NP)  
> Makoto: QQAAB (Arts NP)  
> Mao: QQABB (Quick NP)
> 
> Also, I’ll be writing singularities too, so look out for that!!


End file.
